


Command Decisions

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Incursion Pt 1, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the one place she didn't have to be anything more than Samantha Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Another little one-shot inspired by Jack calling Sam "Sam" for the first time, on screen, in like ten years! Egads. As are most of my stories, it's unbeta'd so please be forgiving if I've missed a spelling/grammar thing. I try to re-read them diligently and even run the spell-checker but inevitably something goes wrong (like I drop a whole half a word or something and I don't catch it until five years later). Read, review, and enjoy!_

She was sitting on the edge of their bed looking out the window to the yard below. Her dark blond hair was loose around her shoulders though she was still in her flight suit. The sniffle and hand movement to her face gave away that she was crying and without even announcing himself, Jack sat down next to her, still in _his_ uniform. Sam leaned her head against his shoulder and he extended his arm to pull her closer. This was the one place she didn't have to be anything more than Samantha Carter, woman and wife.

"You made the right call," he assured her, his voice soft. Of their own accord his fingers stroked her hair which prompted her to close her eyes and drink in his loving touch.

"I know."

"Doesn't make it easier," he comforted.

"Never does."

They were different people who handled pain in different ways. When things went wrong she found him often times in front of the TV with a beer watching _The Simpsons_ , trying to find a reason to laugh. He found her here, reminding herself that every sacrifice let this world continue to exist. She would join him on the couch, maybe order a pizza. He would sit here on the bed telling her everything she already knew. It worked even if it couldn't scrub away the sense of emptiness; at least it lifted the weight of the world if only for a fraction of a second.

"Not everyone could have made that decision," Jack commented with a sigh thinking of his earlier conversation. "A lot more people would have died if it hadn't been you."

"I still hate making the decision. Days like today I want to be in a lab with an alien doohickey and commissary mystery meat for lunch," she replied with a half-hearted chuckle. Her half smile made the edges of his mouth turn up a little. This was how he knew she'd be okay.

Jack kissed her hair. "Yes well, I'm sure I can round up some mystery meat if you really want some."

Now a full laugh escaped her lips. "Would you eat it with me?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"How about we just go get a steak instead?" he suggested as she pulled back and gave him a lopsided grin. Sam nodded but didn't make any move to leave; instead she resumed her position in his arms and let out a deep breath.

"Just a few more minutes." And they sat there until the sun went down.


End file.
